(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an improvement in the structure of a multi-functional board eraser, especially a structure that contains white board markers and can attach to the white board to make the board eraser a more effective product.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
When using general white boards, a specialized white board marker is used to write, and afterwards erased with a board eraser. This prior art board eraser structure is separated from the white board markers and the white board. Therefore, there are often cases of missing white board markers or board erasers falling to the floor, especially when there are white board markers of many colors, which makes it even more difficult to collect the writing equipments. Although the bottom of the white board usually has a stopping board installed for the placing of board erasers and white board markers, but they are usually scattered or misplaced, so it is still inconvenient.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a multi-functional board eraser structure improvement, so that the board erasers and white board markers may be gathered up for storage to prevent them from falling or missing, and to add to the practical value of the board eraser.
The aforementioned board eraser structure comprises of a long bar shape, and above the long bar shape a shallow trough is installed for the embedding of a wiping cloth wrapped around magnetic elements. The two sides of the long bar body have two symmetrical set troughs installed individually, and the inside of the set troughs have a lower part installed. This is for the embedding of different color of white board markers into the said troughs, so that when using the white board marker, by access to the lower part of the set trough, the front part of the white board marker may be pushed down and the rear part will rise up to be taken out conveniently.
The preceding board eraser structure, wherein the wiping cloth not only serves as a wipe out for the markers on the white board, but also by the magnetic element in which it wraps, it attaches to the white board to prevent the board eraser and the white board markers from falling or missing.
The preceding board eraser structure, wherein the set troughs installed on the two sides of the body, due to the clipping points installed on the font and rear of the inner surface, it is convenient for the embedding and securing of the white board markers.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.